ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:80.99.16.10
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Galoob" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Archduk3 (Talk) 04:14, January 30, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Post on my page Please don't discuss an issue concerning an article in multiple locations, especially on users' talk pages. Please confine it to the article talk page. Thanks 31dot (talk) 23:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Nebula class Fan analysis should not be cited in articles; only production based sources and information should be. Also, please review MA:POV for some information on the point of view of articles. 31dot (talk) 10:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Here there is no fanaticism, it's just observation from these episodes. If you do not like to get to it and do it yourself! You should encourage more of the editing is not my fault in everything. Very annoying, or shape, it would be nice if you change your perception! -- 10:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Please keep the discussion in this location, so it is not in multiple locations. Are you using a translation program to post? It is difficult to understand; there are versions of this site in other languages if that would be easier for you. This link you provided is written by a fan, and as such is original research which is not permitted, we should be using the source information itself. 31dot (talk) 10:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC)